borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seraph Vendor
The Seraph Vendor is a NPC in Oasis, the Badass Crater of Badassitude, Hunter's Grotto, and Flamerock Refuge that exchanges weapons, shields, grenade mods and relics for Seraph Crystals (in a similar manner to the Black Market). Location * Oasis: between Shade's booth and the mission-related Catch-A-Ride. * Badass Crater of Badassitude: fastest way to travel there is to exit from Badass Crater Bar, then turn left. Move forward until dropping down a cliff, the vendor is then to the left. * Hunter's Grotto: Inside the Lodge. * Flamerock Refuge: The solitary $ icon that appears on your map as you head from the center of town toward the forest. Stock Items Certain seraph items are stocked by the vendor in each DLC, and are available on all difficulty modes. However, some items are never sold and must be obtained as drops from raid bosses in Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode. The items for sale have random modifiers and not all items may show up during each visit. Exactly one seraph relic is available as the Item of the Day. Like regular vendors, stock changes every 20 in-game minutes. The Seraph Vendor in Oasis will stock the following items: *Actualizer (SMG) *AhabOn UVHM difficulty, these items do not appear at the vendor and are only available as boss drops. (Rocket Launcher) *Blood of the SeraphsNot available on Normal difficulty. (Relic) *Devastator (Pistol) *Evolution (Shield) *Patriot (Sniper Rifle) *Retcher (Shotgun) *Seraphim (Assault Rifle) *Tattler (SMG) The Seraph Vendor in the Badass Crater of Badassitude will stock the following items: *Big Boom Blaster (Shield) *Crossfire (Grenade Mod) *Hoplite (Shield) *Meteor Shower (Grenade Mod) *Might of the Seraphs (Relic) *O-Negative (Grenade Mod) *Pun-chee (Shield) *Sponge (Shield) The Seraph Vendor in the Hunter's Grotto will stock the following items: *Breath of the Seraphs (Relic) *Hawk Eye (Sniper rifle) *Infection (Pistol) *Interfacer (Shotgun) *Lead Storm (Assault Rifle) The Seraph Vendor in Flamerock Refuge will stock the following items: *Antagonist (Shield) *Florentine (SMG) *Seeker (Assault Rifle) *Omen This item does not appear at the vendor and are only available as boss drops. (Shotgun) *Shadow of the Seraphs (Relic) *Stinger This item does not appear at the vendor and are only available as boss drops. (Pistol) Quotes Some of the messages are location dependant, while some can have slightly different on-screen texts such as "crystals" instead of "Crystals". Welcome "Even surrounded by these muscled fools, you understand the TRUE meaning of strength." "Torgue does not know the TRUE treasures of this world." "The fools at Torgue know nothing of the Vault's real power." "You shall become Pandora's number one badass. Of this, I am certain." "I have many lovely things for a badass such as you." "Welcome. Welcome!" "Were you followed?" "I must have the crystals. I must." "The Seraphs must fall." "I can see you." "'Sup." "Funny seeing you here." "We meet again, Vault Hunter." "Nakayama wasted his time with Jack when he could have pursued true power." "Eridium is not the only treasure the Vaults gave us." "For all of the Professor's intellect, he knew nothing." "So. How are things?" "I know something you don't knowwww." "You've got Crystals, I hope." "The blood of fallen Seraphs -- lovely." "We meet again, Vault Hunter." No Seraph Crystals "If you have not defeated a Seraph Guardian, we have nothing to talk about." "I need Seraph Crystals. You must defeat a Seraph Guardian before you are worthy to look at my wares." "My wares are only for those who have defeated a Seraph Guardian." "I accept only Seraph Crystals. Go kill a Seraph Guardian, oh Vault Hunter, and THEN we will talk." Purchasing an item "Good. Good." "It will serve you well." "These crystals will be... useful." "(creepy laugh)" "Give me more. More." "A wise purchase." "Really? You chose that one?" "That will hurt the Seraphs, yes." "A good choice." "Wonderful." "Can you feel their power?" "Beautiful, aren't they?" "Can you feel them looking back at you?" "The Seraphs' mystery in exchange for baubles." "The wonders of Pandora can be found even in its swamps." "The quest for the Crystals will take you to many places." When leaving "I will be here. Waiting." "I always need crystals." "Return soon." "I am watching you." "The Seraphs are waiting." "The Seraphs hold many secrets." "Bring me your crystals." "Farewell." "You will defeat the Seraphs. You must." "Goodbye." Notes *Seraph Vendor stock is viewable only if at least one Seraph crystal dropped from Seraph Guardians has been collected. Trivia *The Seraph Vendor is a re-skinned version of Crazy Earl; he now has neon pink eyes and is pitch black everywhere else where he is visible. uk:Торговець Серафімів ru:Скупщик кристаллов серафимов fr:Vendeur Séraphin Category:Trade facilities